You've Made Your Choice:ON HOLD
by Alli Kat 17
Summary: What happens if Dimitri survived the attack on the school and everything went back to normal? Or what seemed like normal to Rose Hathaway. Will she finally find out what her gut was trying to tell her? How will she handle it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

RPOV

It has been six weeks since the attack on the school and I had just found out that an affect of being shadow kissed is that I can get pregnant with another dhampirs child. I had just finished taking a pregnancy test and found out I was pregnant. I was pregnant with Dimitri's baby. Life couldn't get any better.

But I kept getting this gut feeling telling me something bad was going to happen and soon.

As I walked into the gym for my training with Dimitri I saw him standing in the middle of the gym with a duffle bag by his feet. That just mad my gut feeling a whole lot worse.

"Hey comrade, what's up?" I asked trying to keep calm and very Rose like.

Trying being the main word in that thought.

"I've decided to take up Tasha's offer and I am now officially her guardian," he said, never looking at me in the eye.

"You can't- You're lying to me. You have to be," I said uselessly.

"I am Tasha's guardian," he said again.

Now I was just pissed.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled and he blinked at me, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT. I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T GOING TO BE THE TYPE OF GUY WHO THINKS HE CAN FUCK ROSE HATHAWAY AND THEN LEAVE, JUST LIKE THAT. YOU KNOW WHAT? I WAS REALLY HAPPY UNTIL THIS. I FOUND OUT BECAUSE I AM SHADOW KISSED I CAN HAVE A DHAMPIR'S BABY. GET PREGNANT BY A I DISCOVER I AM PREGNANT WITH YOUR BABY," He kept silent during my rant until my last sentence when he gasped. He took a step towards me and I took a step back.

"No," I said, "You want be with some Moroi bitch that I know for a fact that you don't love that's fine. Go right ahead. It's your bloody choice," I was surprised at how calm I was being considering I was about to lose the love of my life, "I'm just Rose Hathaway, SLUT OF THE SCHOOL. Everybody just going to assume the baby is Adrian's anyway. Hell, maybe I am the psycho bitch that is crazy enough to see ghosts, sluttish enough to sleep with my own mentor and stupid enough to think thin k you were my soul mate."

"Roza-," I cut him off.

"Enough. I am just some 18 year old bitch you managed to knock up, make her believe someone actually loved her, make her think you were her soul mate, make me think I WAS ACTUALLY WORTH SOMETHING TO SOME ONE, THAT I WASN'T WORTHLESS, THAT I ACTUALLY MATTERED," I yelled, tears streaming down my face. I tried to take a deep breath and compose myself.

"Roza-," He started to say but I cut him off again.

"Thankyou Guardian Belikov for all the extra training. I am sure it will come in handy in the future," I said.

I then turn around and walk out the door with Dimitri yelling my name behind me.


	2. Author's Note

Hey everybody,

Sorry about the authors note but it needed to be said. I am stopping all stories except FROM LOVE TO TRUE LOVE and NOT THE FIRST. All other stories will be continued latter on. I hope to start them all up again in the school holidays, most likely after Christmas. I am presently working on my next chapter for NOT THE FIRST and am coming up with ideas for FROM LOVE TO TRUE LOVE.

There are some polls on my profile for my readers to answer if they wish. I am having votes for…

What should Dimitri do? (You've made your Choice)

What should Bella's baby's name be? (From Love to True Love)

Should Aro and Bella have been engaged back when they were together? (Not the first)

Thank you from reading,  
Alli Kat 17


	3. Author's Note two

Hey everybody,

Now I hate authors notes always thinking it is another chapters and I apologise for so many of them in all of my stories. I am working on new updates for my stories. But I am hoping to find a beta. If anybody would like to help me out that would be great, just let me know and I will get back to you as soon as I can.

Thanks and I will try to update soon.

Alli Kat 17


	4. I Only Tried To Protect Her

YOU'VE MADE YOUR CHOICE- CHAPTER TWO

DPOV

"ROZA! ROZA!" I yelled after her.

I was in shock. The woman of my dreams, the love of my life, just told me she was pregnant with my child. It was impossible but when you think about it the impossible always seemed possible when you were with Rose.

I didn't really want to be Tasha's guardian but I thought it would protect rose from the consequences if someone found out about the relationship. Tasha knew about Rose and I. I knew that. Tasha had always wanted me as her guardian as well as the father of her children while I only ever saw her as a friend. So of course when the opportunity came forth she grasped it with all her might. Tasha had threatened me that if I didn't become her guardian she would inform the school board of Rose and I's relationship. I knew that if she did that Rose would be expelled and I would be shipped off to some prison. I wasn't really worried about myself. Really for how it would implicate Rose. But now that was all impossible. It already seemed impossible to leave Rose but now that I knew that she was carrying my child as well that was just unimaginable.

I had to figure this out. I had to find a way to protect Rose as well as a way to stay here and see if I can work things out with her. Like that was every going to happen. I had royally screwed up. There were not enough words in the English language that could describe how much I had screwed up. Even if I added the Russian language there still were not enough.

I was only trying to protect her but now I realised I should have talked to Rose about it seeing as it affected her as well.

I had to find the one person who could help me and be willing to talk to me. Screw my flight I was going to see...

Alberta.


	5. Author's Note Three

Hiya everybody,

Just thought I would let you all know that I now have a beta, DestanyRose, and thank everybody who offered.

Alli Kat 17


End file.
